


Is kindness a weakness?

by Biscvit (Sylaiise)



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylaiise/pseuds/Biscvit
Summary: They are hunters, each of them with their own experience and knowledge. What brought them together afterall is their common interest to serve the Rainbow Unit with all they have.••••Its a story with a few chapters that evolve around Kapkan and Frost. I love them to death.I won't even try to stay adult-free. There will happen something nice between them ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	1. Defending Oregon.

For one second she didn’t pay attention. For one moment, her preparations were not enough and she did not see a way out of her situation. She was always super careful, took precautions that no one else thought about. What distracted her so much, that she didn’t see the shielded terrorist coming? 

„Friendly down!“ The voice of her Chinese colleague pierced through the veil of pain and confusion that was wrapped around her mind and body. „Here, take this, that’ll help you get up again.“ The painkiller was bitter, the band aid tight around the bleeding wound. Adrenalin drove through her body and helped her get up again. The shield was dead in front of them.   
“Thank you, Lesion.” she said breathless. “No problem. I’ll give you cover, Frost.” 

It wasn’t the first time she got shot today. Other wounds weren’t treated as well as this fatal one on her thigh. Her white uniform was either soaked in hers or their blood. The terrorists had overtaken a little village-like building in Oregon. While most of them were out, the Rainbow Unit snuck in, killed the guards and prepped the objective for an upcoming attack. The losses on their side were severe. Up until now nothing fatal had happened in her unit.

“Kapkan, we need some support in the meeting hall. Over.”  
“I will be right there.”  
The sound of a breaking bone was clearly transmitted on the comm.   
Frost loved and hated this sound. Loving it, when a foe stepped into her trap causing a crushed tibia. Hating it, when it was her own or someone friendlies.  
Heavy steps appeared behind them and Frost lifted her elbow to hit whoever snuck up to them. A tight grip stopped her ongoing attack and she felt a slight pressure on her joint.  
“Careful.”  
“You reacted in time, what does it matter?” she spewed her poison into the Russians face, looking at him with anger – and pain.  
“Hey, both of you, focus.” Lesion pushed them apart and gave them a serious look.  
“You don’t need to tell that to me, Chinese man. It’s her atti-“   
“I hear steps.” Frost whispered and looked to the ceiling.  
“Don’t worry.” Kapkan replied.

A hefty explosion shattered the windows from the attic above. Blood dripped through the wood panels down on the ground of the meeting hall. 

“How many waves did we already defend?” – “Three. And their comm transmitter kind of announced up to eight waves. They’re discussing a different attack pattern everytime.” Lesion explained.   
“I swear if it wasn’t for Grace’s hacking skill, we’d be fucked up.” Frost cursed. “By the way, where is Ela?”   
“Last time I saw her, she was accompanied by Rook, peeking out of the red tower from different angles to take out any strays. That’s quite useful.”  
“I was already wondering where they went.”

The next wave was clearly announced with a screamed order. The three hunters made themselves ready. While Kapkan renewed, and checked his traps in the attic, Frost covered the backside stairs. Lesion hid in plain sight after preparing his GU-traps.

It was already late at night when they met up in the meeting hall, talking about the current events. They were able to defend the objective in the past three waves. There were probably two still to come but exhaustion spread through their faces. Even the unbreakable strong Russian wanted to take nap. Badly.   
Ela and Rook joined the three of them. “The comm is quiet and all of us are tired.” Lesion made a quick addition to all updates. “We didn’t fight against them directly. Ela and I will do the nights watch, you three take care of your wounds and get some rest.” Rook was like a mother hen, always looking out for the others. “The quarters upstairs actually have access to water and clean clothing; maybe for a quick wash?” – “Stop treating them like little babies.” Ela murmured and didn’t seem to be very amused about Rook’s caring nature. “We are soldiers.”  
“Even soldiers have their limits,” Rook replied with a sour face. “Now drink a sip of water, Bosak, and let’s get going for our first patrol.”

The quarters were clean and no bodies laid around; not like in the entry hall. Even though the beds didn’t seem to be in the best state, they would do their job for the rest of the night.  
Shredding noises, caused by the Velcro of their gear, filled the room. 

As Rook has said, they got rid of their gear. Frost was an orderly person and laid everything down next to the bed she had chosen for her rest. “Kapkan already received his bandages.” Lesion appeared next to her and sat down. “You got a lot of wounds on your arms. Let me look.”   
“Since when are you a doctor?”  
“Doc taught me a bit and gave me a little briefcase with medication and first-aid stuff.”  
“That’s practical.”  
Desinfection hurt like hell, but it was needed. Within a few hours the smallest wound could become inflamed and infected. Frost bit all her teeth together and withstood the pain.  
“Fuck.”  
“You got the most damage; in what did you get yourself into, Tina?” Lesion whispered her name like it was a secret that had to be protected. “Carelessness. Didn’t have enough time to prepare myself or the location properly.” – “What about the one on your thigh?”  
“It’s alright.” Her white snow suit had a few cuts and rips, blood stains gave it a whole new design. But it was still alright. “Are you sure?” – “Yes.” 

He looked at her before he rose from the bed. “Thank you for the treatment.” she said.  
“Don’t think about it. We’ll help each other in any way possible.”

•••

A deep sleep wasn’t possible in a place like this, that could be under attack any moment. Of course, she trusted Rook and Ela to guard the place and their sleeping colleagues, but what good are two people when there’s a horde of terrorists storming the barricades?  
Frost found comfort in repairing a Welcome Mat, which had a loose spring.   
“Shouldn’t you sleep?”  
“Could say the same for you, Basuda.”  
The Russian looked so much different without his gorka and gear; he was just a man with a stern face, shaved had and several scars on his skin.  
“Why are you so hostile? I thought we started some kind of friendship, Tina.”  
He squatted down next to her, which made her stop adjusting the spring.   
“A rough tone on the battlefield shouldn’t be something new to you. It’s nothing personal. We’re…”  
Maxim took the screwdriver out of her hand.   
“How are you?”  
“Why are you so interested? We talked about our hunting adventures and the traps we’re using on the hunt.” His sudden interest confused her.  
“We did.” He admitted with a nod.  
“And that’s what we should talk about for now. Our traps.”  
“I’m just confused, because I am used to you speaking your mind.”  
“Not about my personal discomfort. I never do that.”  
“You could. Now.”  
“No.”

There was silence between them, before Tina laid herself back a bit, supported by both of her arms. Her suggestive pose made Maxim stand straight up.  
“We should get some sleep. Both of us.” he murmured, before leaving for a good nights sleep. Tina looked after him, sighed and decided to follow his lead. Thanks to the painmeds it didn’t take a lot of effort to lay down and slip away into a light dream.

••••


	2. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sepsis enforces a dangerous action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not have a beta reader, so bear with any wrong grammatical phrases!   
> English is not my first language :(

Heat. Pure heat, like an open flame was burning inside of her body. Her conscience punished her with an insatiable thirst. She got up, slowly.   
“Hey, you’re awake.” Lesion suddenly appeared next to her bed. It was bright outside. “You alright?”  
“Water,” she begged with a raspy, low voice. “Do we have water?”   
Lesion vanished and within a few moments, which seemed like an eternity, he returned with an unlabeled water bottle. Tina grabbed it violently, before screwing of the lid, ravishing the cold, fresh liquid.   
A warm hand was placed on her forehead and she sighed.   
“You got a fever.”   
“I’m alright.”  
“Tina, a fever is a sign for an infection.”  
He tossed her cover aside and saw the giant, wet spot on her thigh. It wasn’t blood, but probably the puss from an infected wound.  
“I knew it.”  
“I’m alright...” she repeated, before losing her balance, falling back into the bed.

•••

“We need medical assistance. Operator, named Tina “Frost” Lin Tsang, is severely wounded and grew an infection after almost 6 hours of rest. I repeat, we need medical assistance immediately.”   
The communication link was filled with two worried voices, one of them was belonging to a Russian.  
“I doubt that someone will come for her, the hostiles are blocking the barricades.” Maxim delivered a needed update. “We need to think about another plan.”  
“What can we do? Ela and Rook need some rest.” Lesion sighed.  
Silence between them. “Let us treat her with what we have; cleaning the wound and giving her some penicillin. As soon as the night breaks in, I will take care of her transportation.”  
“You are a madman.”  
“That shouldn’t be any news to you.”

“Holy fucking shit, stop pampering me, guys-“ Tina pulled the wet, cold cloth from her forehead before she looked at Rook. Her sour face was red and kind of swollen.  
“Your fever is high and the pain excruciating.” Rook sighed.  
“It’s one thing to force me swallowing penicillin and putting wet cloth on my forehead…” Frost’s mood was wonky; the pain and the heat of the fever caused a variety of emotions. No one has ever seen her cry before.  
“Ela can take care of the wound, if you feel better with a woman treating it.”  
“I don’t care who will treat it, I just hate you all pampering me. Let me dress up and set up my traps or…”  
“You are out of service with this wound.” Now it was Ela’s turn to shut Frost’s discussion down. “Now shut up and take off your pants.”

“That sounded cheesy.” Frost looked at the Polish operator with a smile, before she finally stripped down the grey pants. The wound was leaking out of the band aid that Lesion had put on hours ago. Yellow puss had collected itself in and around the wound, which caused pain and irritation to the skin. “Merde, that doesn’t look good at all.” Rook hissed and put on some gloves to remove the discharge. He couldn’t do a lot despite pouring disinfectant over the wound, causing Frost to scream out of pain. A fresh bandage was wrapped around her thigh, before Rook and Ela let the Canadian woman rest.   
“Our medical supplies are limited. What is Kapkan planning?” The younger Bosak sister whispered. Ela wrapped fresh, grey gum around one of her traps.   
“As far as I understood his plan, he will prepare a route to evade the terrorists, get behind the No-Mans-Land, where a helicopter will pick her up.” Rook told her and sighed.  
“What a madman.” The short laugh from Ela was accompanied by a certain bitterness.

•••

“Alright, now tie her hands together.” Kapkan held Frosts leg with both of his hands over his hips, while Lesion wrapped cloth around Frosts hands. She was unconscious and asleep, thanks to the last dose of pain meds.   
“She won’t wake up, until we’re in the No-Mans-Land?”   
“She got a good dose.”  
“Very well.”  
Kapkan went downstairs from the sleeping chambers, accompanied by the others of the group. There was a high possibility of an unexpected raid by some stray terrorists.  
Their way lead them into the cellar of the building, down into a dark hallway. Blue foil marked the exit for the Russian. “I am curious.” Ela walked a bit before Kapkan and the unconscious Canadian on his back. “Why are you doing this?”  
“We might not be from the same country or special unit, but we are doing our service for Rainbow. And we shouldn’t leave comrades behind.”   
“Comrades, huh?”  
“Why are you so interested in other peoples business?” Kapkan scoffed and turned around. “We will give you cover, just as planned.” Lesion said. “But what about an emergency? If they spot you?”  
“I’ll give him one of my mines.” Ela tossed one in Kapkans direction, who caught it in the right moment. “That’ll buy them time to either flee or kill them in the moment of confusion.”   
“Thank you.”  
“Thank me, when you survive.”  
A deep breath, before Kapkan left the cellar exit. 

Silent steps were not his specialty. Of course, he knew how to wait for his prey, but now he felt like the roles were inverted. They would hunt him and her, as soon as they would find out, who was moving in the shadows.  
“Mhm…”  
“Shhshh, little one, be quiet.”  
“Where… are we…?”  
“On the run.”  
No reply. That was good for the escape. Silence was their shield; attention to their surroundings their weapon.

Movement in the bushes, behind a car wreck, caught their attention and Kapkan ducked behind wrecks. “Someone saw a big shadow leaving the building.” A raw voice explained. “We lost track but someone’s fetching Lewis to read the tracks.”   
“Ye sure that’s a good idea? What if it’s a tactical thing to decimate us?”  
They couldn’t move until those two terrorists would be gone.   
Would it be clever to kill them now?   
“Use a surpressor…” Frost whispered.  
“Hmh.”  
A quick modification before two shots were fired. Almost no sound but two corpses were left where they fell.  
“As soon as they are found, we will be hunted by their colleagues. We should go.”  
“Where are we going?” Her voice was sleepy and weary. And she sounded exhausted. This was probably caused by the high fever, she carried around for several hours now.  
“Six sent a helicopter to the No-Mans-Land. You will be picked up and they will bring you to a hospital to take care of the wound.”  
“Alright.” She replied, before she fell asleep again.

Kapkans breath went heavily. The tension and unknowingness caused him to become stressed. It was an unusual sensation. The last time, he was actually stressed, was back at the Beslan School Siege. A time, he preferred not to remember.  
The scarce, dried out branches of the bushes in Oregon did not hide them well enough, therefore Kapkan had to move with the shadows of car and bus wrecks or makeshift barriers. But with every meter they moved, the less of those wrecks and barriers were available for a safe escape. 

“They’re dead!  
“Someones on the run!”  
“Search in the east! They probably took this way!”

Running would get their attention on him and Tina. He couldn’t risk more injuries to her body as it was way too exhausted by now. The high fever and the infection were clear indicators for a sepsis. Now that the terrorists noticed the corpses, their escape was endangered and so was a safe arrival at the helicopters location.   
“Hide in a car.” Tina whispered. “I’ll be quiet, I promise.”  
“I can imagine. Sleep.” He followed her advice and climbed into a car wreck. It was burned out, but still in a well enough shape to give them a possibility to hide.   
They had to change their position, since Tina’s white Alpine suit was like a beacon, screaming for attention. Kapkan carefully positioned himself over her, to hide as much of the Marpet Snow pattern as possible. His green Gorka was the perfect camouflage.  
“You’re burning.”  
“I can assure you, that I indeed feel terrible.” She breathed heavily and Kapkan was worried. For how long could the Canadian withstand this critical condition of her body? Sooner or later the sepsis would infest her whole system and disturb her organs, especially her brain.  
“I will get you out of her. I promise.”  
“I trust you fully that you’ll do that, Maxim. You are a very capable man.”  
“Ssh.”   
Steps around the wreck made them both breath as quiet as they could.  
Hour long hunting sessions in the wild trained both of them. One wrong move and the wild animal they were hunting after, would run away. Now they were the prey and had to hide from their hunters. 

“We found footsteps but they are stopping close by.” The man speaking was probably that Lewis the other two were talking about. If this man was clever, Kapkan clearly underestimated the situation and they were endangered. “We should keep the ratio for our search small. Maybe the person, that fled from the building, was sent out for confusion.”  
“You might be right. Let’s continue searching.”

The steps became quieter with every passing second and Kapkan allowed himself to breath normally again.   
“I think we’re sa-“  
“You do not belong here, do you?” A rough, dangerous sounding voice asked, before the Russian drew his pistol.


	3. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A promise is a promise.
> 
> Kapkan promised to bring her to the No-Mans-Land and nothing would stand between it and him.  
> Tina, gifted with a bad state of health, is doing her best, not to collapse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do some research for a few medical terms, since I am not the best source of knowledge regarding medical stuff. But I hope it sounds logical and maybe you can kind of feel the pain that Tina experiences in this chapter.

“Нет!” Maxim fired a shot, missing the shoulder of his enemy by an inch or less.   
“You will not get her nor me!”   
Russian curses fled his mouth, before he aimed with a more stabilized position. Another shot fell, which finally hit its mark. A painful scream gave them an opportunity to leave the car wreck. The tie around Frosts wrists was loosened before she hobbled over to a spot to probably hide.

“Your forces are weakened by number. You will be the next.” Kapkan reloaded just to be sure, before aiming again with his PMM. The pistol’s strength was reliable for a simple handgun and the former hunter preferred her over any other.  
A clear headshot without a silencer for a quick execution caused the attention of the surroundings to perk up.

“A shot!”  
“Someone’s dead!”  
“They are fleeing!”  
“Hunt them down!”

Screamed orders from everywhere let Kapkan turn around to the person he planned to protect. Frost wasn’t hiding like a scared damsel in distress, no, quite the contrary was the case. She fought against a terrorist with her hunting knife and after a short quarrel, a quick cut let the life force out of their body. A stream of blood was running below her black boots.  
“We don’t have much time, let’s go-Oh!” A short spasm went through her body and she held her leg, which was hurt hours ago. Even through the darkness, he could feel the heat of the high fever. Maxim went over to her and wrapped his arm around her hip. Her arm was put around his neck and they quickened their pace for an escape.

The No-Mans-Land wasn’t far away. Only a few hundred meters and the Rainbow Unit could deploy a pick up for her.

“I feel so terribly useless, I am sorry, Maxim.”  
“Don’t be. I will keep an eye over you.”  
Her hand grabbed his hood, desperately for not losing her balance. He leaned his face against her fist, before leaving a quick peck on her glove.  
“We will get you out of-“

A shot, a scream. Kapkan tripped, lost his balance for a second, before leaving out another scream of pain. A bullet hit him in the back, which caused him to breathe even heavier than before.   
“Maxim!”   
Both fell on their knees. Both of them groaned painfully.  
Frost leaned over to his back, where he got hit by a stray bullet. Or at least they thought it was one.  
“Leave it! We don’t know, if it hit any vital organs. If the bullet is taken out, I might die too quick.”  
“What to do now?”  
“We continue running.”

This time she helped him to get up again. It felt like a herniated vertebral disc; this damn bullet won’t hinder him to save her. Even if it would mean his death sentence.  
“It doesn’t bleed very strong. Your Gorka saved you from getting killed.”  
“Probably. Let’s go.”  
“Maxim…”

Again he wrapped her arm around his neck and continued to support her. Their pace wasn’t as quick as before, but there was no other choice. He felt the heat coming up to his face, an uncomfortable heat.

“Maxim! Watch out!”

Apparently the heat and waves of pain distracted him bad enough to not pay attention to their hunters. They caught up to them and targeted the Canadian woman in his arms. She wasn’t heavily armed like him. A terrorist dragged her from his arms, almost flying a few meters, before the masked man began to slam his fists into her stomach. Screams of pain, gagging and soft whimpers came from her.   
“Don’t touch her!” Kapkan screamed, before receiving a punch himself. Those bastards decided to torture them this way? 

He had a really good patience, he really did. Hot temper wasn’t his expertise, but Tina was endangered and the terrorist enjoyed it a bit too much, beating her up like this.  
A quick draw of his own hunting knife caused the first terrorist to go down, like venison.  
Quickly he wrapped his arm around the neck of his opponent, who was still beating up the Canadian woman. 

“I made a promise.” He whispered in the terrorist’s ear. “I made the promise to protect and get her home. You? You will not stand in my way.” His whisper turned the whole heroic acting into something else. A spine broke under the immense force of Kapkan’s grip, before a lifeless corpse fell on the ground. 

Whimpers came from her and she just…. laid there. Nothing of the strong, independent woman resembled this image, that Maxim would probably never ever get rid off.  
“Come here.”  
He carefully lifted her up, before carrying her on his arms. The adrenalin in his body magically removed the pain in his back.   
Her silence worried him. Was she dying? Did he develop some kind of paranoia?  
“Tina?”  
“I’m alive.” she replied instantly, before coughing. “Just a few broken rips, I suppose. A broken cheek bone.”  
“We’re almost there. You will be fine.”

•••••••••••••

“Cardiac arrest!” Maxim was forced to enter the helicopter as well even though is initial plan was to return to the others. Though with Tina’s current state of being, he preferred to come with them. Doc accompanied them in the back. There wasn’t much room left with all the medical equipment around them.   
And now there was panic in most of the faces. The pilot, who flew as fast as he could and Maxim who had to watch Doc work his magic. The white Alpine suit was cut into pieces, as well as the shirt Tina wore under it. Her upper body was graced with dark blue hematomas, one of them was especially big; probably right where the terrorist broke her ribs.  
A heart defibrillator was put where her sternum was, the other right under her left breast.   
“Three, Two, One. Push the button, Maxim!”  
The Russian reacted immediately, but in some kind of trance. The painkillers that Doc gave him numbed his back good enough to somehow think clearly.  
But the fact, that Tina laid there, unconscious and probably on the rim of death, sent one shiver after another through his spine.  
“Alright, again. On three.” Doc positioned the pads on the same place. “Three, Two, One. Now!”  
Another flash of electricity let her body perk up and suddenly the monitor was showing a weak but steady rhythm. Her heart was beating again!

“Good, she will fight, I can feel it. Won’t take long, until we’re at the base. Until then, let me take a look at your back.”

Maxim nodded slightly, before removing his gear. Normally Tina would wake up from the shredding noise of Velcro, but she calmly breathed, thanks to the oxygen mask. No reaction or sign of sudden life force.

The Russians clothing were put orderly in a corner of the small room of the helicopter. With Tina laying there and Docs equipment taking up most of the room to save her life, there wasn’t much possibility to move. Still, he tried his best to turn around. 

Disinfectant was sprayed over the wound, before Doc pulled the bullet out with a pair of long tweezers. He put some sterile gauze into the hole, before gluing a mull patch over it.  
“That should suffice. You were lucky, it only hit the trapezius. With a bit of rest and training, it should heal quickly.”

Maxim nodded, before looking at Tina again.

She was breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Нет - No


	4. Staying still.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc is having an eye over his patient and notices some change of behavior from Maxim towards Tina.

“Two cardiac arrests. 3 broken rips, several hematomas. A middle graded sepsis and a mild concussion.” Doc went through the report that hang on the front part of the bed. Several machines made beeping noises, telling the present company of Maxim and the French doctor, that everything was working and keeping Tina alive.  
“This machine is cleaning and washing her blood now, freeing her from the sepsis. The others just watch over her vital data. Her heart is going alright, the bones are healing.  
Dr. Lera Melinkova gave her a dose of nanobots, who support the systems.”  
Maxim just sat there, hurt as well, but better in health than her.  
“Thank you.”  
“Did Sébastien already visit her?”  
“Not yet.”  
“Hmh.”

Doc left the room and Maxim carefully stroke over Tina’s back of hand.  
“I already told him to come here. But I don’t mind to stay here alone for a while.” Maxim murmured, while looking at the swollen face of his most favorite huntress.  
“You’re alive. That counts. Oregon was protected from the terrorist. The mission is done. We survived.”

“What are you doing here?”  
Sébastien Côté entered the room and looked at the Russian, who just held the hand from Tina.  
“I gave her a status report. Doc told me, it would help her to hear a voice, she is familiar with.”  
“Well, I think mine suits a bit better then.”

The sour, arrogant attitude from “Buck” made Maxim mad. But he had to hold back.  
He offered his chair to the Canadian, while walking towards the door.  
“Hey, ma souris.” Buck whispered. “I’m here now.”  
Those sugar-coated words disgust the Russian. He left without a word, back to his own room to receive a new bandage for his wounds.

••••••••••••••

He sneaked back into her room late at night, when most of the medical station was asleep. The chair next to her bed was still at the same place, where he left it and he sat down quietly.

“I’m back.” Maxim murmured.  
He didn’t expect a reply from her, but he knew that his voice was reaching her.  
“Did I ever told you of that one situation in the Siberian woods. It was fucking cold out there and even with wearing a Gorka and the thickest winter boots available, I shivered and was freezing-“

For hours, he told her stories of hunting venison in the Russian woods. He loved to spent his free time like this. Now telling her what kind of experiences he collected over time, felt like the right thing to do. He never met a woman, who shared the same or similar interest like he did.  
When he felt too tired to carry on, Maxim fell asleep, until a nurse woke him and sent him back to his room.

Every night he did the same. Tricking the nurse, that he was asleep, sneaking into Tina’s room around midnight and being sent back into his room by another nurse in the morning. When Maxim was out of stories about him hunting animals or tracking footprints from animals, he started talking about philosophy and the reason why they probably joined the military.

Even when his therapy began, to regain muscle in the neck area, he found a way to get into her room and talk to her. His motivation to keep visiting her were moving fingers and fluttering eyelids.

Every single movement was a sign of recovery. Her body allowed her to regain her consciousness. Maxim kept contact with Doc, who was more or less thankful for the ongoing monitoring of his most endangered patient.  
“I must admit, I don’t approve that you sneak into her room, but to know that her fingers move, is a good sign. It means that she has no neurological damage to the brain or spine.”  
“Which means that the sepsis did not infest anything vital, right?”  
“Her organs were absolutely fine when she arrived here, the nanobots helped quite a bit cleaning her blood of any bacteria.”  
Maxim sighed out of relief.  
“Your concern about Tina’s well-being is… surprising.” Doc murmured, so no one else would hear this comment.  
“It’s what you do, when you care about someone, right? I mean, Buck visits her too from time to time.”  
“But not as frequent as you. He barely appears on the station every three days.” Doc chuckled. “There is something else, isn’t there?”

“Monsieur, there is an urgent situation in Room 64.”  
“Tina-!” Maxim rose from his chair quicker than Doc.  
“What exactly?”  
All three of them went through the hall that led to Room 64.  
“She opened her eyes.” The nurse said.

•••

“Ti-“  
“Maxim, is that you?”  
Her raspy voice let Maxim lose all control about his lacrimal glands. Only a few tears rolled down his cheek, but this sign of affection was all that Doc needed to understand. He held back with his examination and let go of his instrument around his neck.  
Maxim, not known for showing any emotion towards anyone, was bowing over his female colleague, kissing her forehead, whispering Russian words.  
“Am I glad to see you,” she whispered, before clearing her throat. “I was so worried about the wound in your back.”  
“I wasn’t the one to be beaten up and poisoned.” He replied.  
Her hand was weak but after weeks of laying in the bed, her arms got thin. She overall lost a lot of weight. Tina carefully stroke over the Russians cheek.  
“The last face I got to see and the first when I wake up. I kinda like that.”  
“Ms. Tsang, would you like to drink something?” Doc offered her a paper cup filled with cold water that the nurse had to fetch.  
“I’d very much like to have some.”  
Maxim and Doc helped Tina to sit up straight in the bed. She still had the stomach tube, which Doc removed with the help of the nurse.  
“So that is how you kept me alive.” Tina spoke slow, but she was probably still on strong pain killers. 

Maxim helped her drink a few sips of the cold, wet freshness. They took it slowly but steady. The first sips hurt her throat, the tenth not so much anymore. While she was recovering from waking up, Doc and the nurse removed all the tubes, that took care of her digestive system. Or rather with what came with it.

Maxim stayed with them, even if he kept his distance, he was there.

“I must look terrible.” She said.  
“A little bit thin, maybe drugged by the morphine,” Maxim replied. “But still beautiful as ever.”  
“Stupid flatterer.”  
“It mean it, honestly.”  
“Shut up.”

Doc and the nurse were done with all the precautions. When an intensive care patient like Tina, woke up after several weeks, there were a lot of tests and checkups to follow. But even if they took their time and went with it slowly, Maxim was patient.

When they were gone, he went back to her bed. Slowly his fingers stroke over her face, which lost its shape by the loss of weight. 

“I love you, Tina Lin Tsang.” He suddenly confessed. “And I will not accept any defensive behavior.”

“You were there, right? All the time? You talked to me, I heard your voice.” she replied. “When I heard your voice after the darkness almost took me, I knew it.” 

She kissed the palm of his hand with her dry lips.  
Maxim enjoyed this sensation. After all, those were her lips.

“I love you as well, Maxim Basuda.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Shes okay! And she is not dead!
> 
> Now up to recovery 8-)


	5. Serious Talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxim and Tina search for clearance about their relationship and what comes with it, if they continue serving the Rainbow unit.

Almost every day they spent together after she was allowed to leave the infirmary. Doc allowed Tina to return to her quarters, she shared with two other operators of Rainbow. Those two, known as Valkyrie and IQ, were currently on missions, so she had the room all for herself – and the Russian man, that followed her like a shadow. Maxim was not someone to show his affection to the public. He did not kiss, hug or held her hand and Tina approved of this behavior. When their room’s door was closed though it was another story.

Known as grumpy, sarcastic and sometimes sadistic persona, that he was, he showed Tina a completely different side. His hugs were tight, his kisses intense and hot, his hands big and rough against her skin. They didn’t do anything further, then carefully touching each other like unexperienced teenies.

Though their relationship was an open secret amongst the ranks of the Rainbow unit, it was time to confront Six with the current status of their partnership. They arranged a meeting under six eyes. Tina still wasn’t able to walk on her own, so Maxim helped her with pushing her wheel chair. 

The meeting was timed on the minute and they did not have a lot of time. Six was a busy woman, a woman who led a unit made out of other special units. A lot of cultural differences and individualities had to be organized and put perfectly into their place.   
Both Tina and Maxim could understand the burden this woman had to bear, most likely all on her own.

“You can enter now.” The security chief led them to the bureau from Six. “Please behave.”

They nodded silently, before Maxim moved the wheel chair into the room. The door closed behind them and Six, bowing over documents and several file folders. As soon as she noticed the presence of the two operators, her attention laid upon them.

“You asked for a conversation. Here we are, how can I help you two?”

“We-… uh…” Maxim stuttered. He actually stuttered and Tina looked at him in confusion, before taking his hand. The affectionate gesture calmed him down enough.  
“It’s okay.” she assured the Russian.

“As you may know we were sent to Oregon a few months ago. We had almost no causalities, just wounded friendlies.”   
“Yes, I am aware of that. Miss Tsang was one of the severely wounded.”  
“So, back then, when I-“ Maxim started to tell Six the whole story of the rescue, so Tina had to step in.  
“Let me do the talk, mon cher.” she whispered.

Tina rolled a bit further towards the desk from Six and looked into the director’s eyes.  
“We wanted to talk to you about our relationship.” The Canadian brought it on point.  
“In the past weeks, Maxim and I felt drawn towards each other and we wanted to gather information, how to proceed.” 

Six looked at them. “Well, I already heard gossip. Didn’t believed it until now. But having clearance is always better for an overseer like me.”  
She rose from her big chair and removed the professional distance between the Canadian and the Russian. “Both of you know, what restrictions come for a couple, when they work for the military. You serve your country and the people of this world as part of the Rainbow unit.”  
Tina nodded immediately. “I know.”  
“Same here.” Maxim murmured.   
“You were taught the morals and ethics of becoming a public servant to humanity. I chose every single operator in Rainbow for a certain reason.” Six explained. “Because all of you know, what risks and sacrifices come with it. The responsibility you bear, when you save hostages, the after effects, that come with defusing a bomb in an abandoned consulate.”

Both of them went silent, remembering the duties they had to fulfill. It’s not like they lost oversight of their goals and responsibilities, yet they had to admit, that their growing affection for each other was currently a priority they preferred to care about.  
Affection, feelings, emotions were weaknesses on the battlefield, that could cost your life.  
Both operator knew that.

“How serious is it?” Six suddenly asked and pulled them out of an intense thinking process.   
Tina and Maxim looked at each other before their cheeks turned slightly reddish. “Quite so.” Maxim replied. “I am currently helping her with her therapy and rehabilitation.”  
“Despite him being my assistant in daily life, we do love each other. We really do. I can truly say, that I never felt something so intense.” Tina pressed her lips together, trying not to throw up about her own cheesy talk. 

She wasn’t the person to fuss about her private affairs, especially not what she shared with Maxim.

“I cannot allow sentiments to cross neither mine nor the government’s plans. If you both partake in a mission and one of you gets hurt or killed, we either have to take care of an emotional wreck or a psychopath, who seeks vengeance.” Two extremes, though Tina knew that one of those things was a possibility. Six wasn’t so wrong about this conception.  
“You can keep your relationship up. With restrictions.” 

The woman in power returned back to her desk and took seat on her chair.   
“You can be a pretty normal couple, as long as you don’t leave your duties out of sight. Regular training and updates regarding your gear and gadgets are still demanded.”   
Well, that wasn’t so bad. As if “Frost” and “Kapkan” would forget about their duties.

“Both of you won’t go on missions together. You’ll always go separate ways, to keep professionalism for the public. If one of you is ever spotted in the men’s or women’s quarters, you’ll get a reprimand in your records.”

“I know, that might sound weird, but if we’re allowed to be a couple… I mean, there’s physical contact involved in several different ways.”  
“Maxim, you don’t need to tell Six about our intimate life-!”  
“Hey, it’s a justified question. If I can’t visit you at night in your room or you in mine, where is the possibility to take care of our basic needs?”

Six looked at him. Bored and unimpressed. “I suppose, you need to arrange with that restriction. I cannot allow a rule to be bent, as it’s an open invitation for other operator to overstep the red line.”  
“What you want to say: You want to prevent a giant orgy to happen?”  
“Maxim!”  
“I believe, we made everything clear so far. If there are any more questions, please redirect them to me and we can arrange another meeting.”

The door opened and the security chief led them out of the office. Maxim and Tina took the elevator back to the quarters.

“That went surprisingly well.” Maxim commented and turned right to the infirmary. It was time for another hour of exhausting physiotherapy with Doc.  
“Well, if we ignore the fact that you told Six, that she expects an orgy to happen in Rainbow, yeah. I think, it went well.”  
“Will we meet tonight?”  
“I don’t know, you tell me.”

A nurse took the wheelchair off of Maxim and Tina looked at him with a bold smirk.   
“See you later, mon cher.” She whistled and Maxim just stood there.

Grinning like the idiot he was.


	6. Connection.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late night meeting ends in their first passionate night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read!
> 
> This chapter contains sexual interaction and is not suited for minors or for a quick read on work. ;)  
> I wanted to focus on Frost's emotions, so please don't be confused if you do not read as much about Kapkan.

A Silent Step was certainly useful, when you plan to sneak into your partner’s room. Taina carried the Canadian woman like a princess on her way to her wedding. With the only difference, that there was no wedding. Only a romantic evening planned by her favorite Russian. 

“I can’t thank you enough.” – “Thank me, when this goes as planned.” The Brazilian murmured. “The difficult part follows. I can’t go further; don’t have a key card for the next area. But I got us some help.” 

Dark blue pajamas appeared around the corner, as well as a face covered with a black mask.  
“You’re here.”  
“As agreed. Now give me back my silencer.”

Vigil nodded and returned a part of the Luison.  
“Can you walk?” He turned over to Tina, who was struggling to hold her balance, while taking one step after another from Taina to the Korean man.  
“Not very good, my legs aren’t strong enough yet.” – “You need to build up muscle.”  
The blunt comment would probably sound impolite to other people, but Tina shrugged it off.  
Vigil lifted her up, just like Taina did, and activated his ER-7.  
“The cameras won’t notice us now. I did a little modification and you’re my test object.”  
“Very well.”

Taina and Tina waved at each other, before Vigil left the Brazilian without a word. They went through the hallway in god’s speed and reached the door from Maxim’s small flat. Vigil carefully let Tina down on her own feet and knocked. It took a few moments, before it opened. 

“I owe you one.” Maxim murmured and carefully helped Tina into his room.  
“A drinking contest.” The Korean replied, before he vanished into the darkness of the hallway. Did the whole process of coming here cost a fortune of good favors?

“I’m so happy to see you.” The Russian hugged her tightly, as a greeting as well of helping her stabilize on her wobbly legs. “Are you okay?”  
“Well Taina asked a lot of question, just like in one of her interrogations.”  
“She is a curios woman, isn’t she?”  
Tina had to giggle a bit, before she hugged Maxim back.

“So, how was the training?” He asked curiously.

Tina gave him a full report on her progress, that she was able to shower alone without help and that her muscle pain was real. She even got a slight pain medication, because her muscles are building up quicker than expected.   
“I’m on a good way to return to my former self.” She said with pure hope in her voice.   
Maxim couldn’t help himself and just stare at her, smiling. Her progress was amazing, just to mention the shape of her body. The special diet with lots of healthy calories supported a quick rehab in the best way possible. Tina regained her strength bit by bit, but until then, they had the possibilities to spend time with each other. Up until now Six didn’t give him a mission, which he approved of. 

“Come here, solnishko.” He helped her sit down on his lap.   
“What does that mean?” She asked. Russian was a beautiful language. Used with the right voice it was very melodic, just like French, the Canadian thought.   
“Sunshine. Everytime, we see each other, you smile. It’s like my very personal sun.”  
“That’s corny.”  
“It is, isn’t it?” Maxim replied. “Believe it or not, but I have a weakness for philosophy.”  
“I see.” 

The sitting-on-the-lap pose changed to a relaxed cuddling after a while. Tina laid in his arms, playing with the crinkles in his shirt, while Maxim gave her a soft back massage. Never ever did both thought of meeting someone in the Rainbow Unit they’d fall for. Both knew what their duties were and what commitments come with serving an international unit.   
“If Six gave us an ultimatum,” Tina looked up into the steel-grey eyes of her partner. “to either leave the unit to stay together or break up to stay in the military; what would you choose?”

Maxim wasn’t the person to dismiss a command of a supervisor, especially not from Six. Of course, he had a little rebellious spirit inside his heart. After all he uses home-made traps in serious battles which mostly turn around life and death.  
He smirked a bit.

“We both know, that questions like this end with promises one, most likely, cannot keep, solnishko.” He removed a strand of dark hair from her cheek and caressed it. “I’m madly in love with you and I would give you the reply a beloved wants to hear.”  
She preferred honesty and not a veil made of false promises and lies. Tina nodded, turning her head, to kiss the palm of his hand.

“So you would choose the military over us?”  
“Honestly, I do not know what to choose. But why are you thinking about this?”

Tina looked up to him, before sighing and rubbing her face, against his shirt. She inhaled his musky scent. “I’m just curios. It didn’t work out for my parents. My mother had to leave and stay at home. I couldn’t do that; play the house wife, while my husband partakes in warfare.” – “I couldn’t do that as well; stay at home while my wife runs into war and risks her life.” 

Their relationship has been fresh, a few months since she woke up. Maybe it was naïve. Maybe it was reckless to risk everything they achieved in their career up until now.  
But in the end, they were all just human beings and humans had certain needs from time to time.

Maxim wasn’t the type for One-Night stands, neither was Tina. Commitment to a special cause was one thing, but having a stable relationship, while fulfilling their duties gave humans strength and perseverance. It gave them the ability to withstand any complications.   
“I like to plan ahead.”  
“As do I.”

She giggled, pulling herself up on his lap, sitting comfortably on him.   
“Well, then, you probably saw this coming.” Tina wanted to show off, how effective her therapy was. She carefully moved her hips, while grinding against him.   
“I don’t set any expectations, when we’re together.” Maxim grinned. “So everything you do, is a sweet surprise for me.”

In the past months, it has always been Tina who started intimate interaction between them. They never went further than kissing and soft strokes over sensitive spots of their bodies, but she liked having the control and who was he to take that from her?   
It was kinda like he knew what was going on within her. He exactly knew, what emotions resulted from what words they exchanged or action they did together.

His lost thoughts about their surreal, corny romance were suppressed, as a hot sensation appeared in his body, he did not feel for quite a while.   
His gasp made her giggle. 

“You like that, right?” Her sultry voice sent a shiver down his spine. She was the only person he’d let have control over him right now. And she did her job quite well.   
Tina bent slightly over him, her grinding became a bit more intense. Maxim’s heavy breathing was a satisfying reaction for her provocative behavior.   
It was just now, when he noticed how she slightly rubbed her breasts against his upper body.   
“I was so nervous,” she admitted. “Decided not wear anything under my clothes. I’m glad Taina nor Vigil noticed it. This gift was only meant for you.” She whispered with a shy expression on her face.

What a devil woman. Maxims facial expression was priceless. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up, to get rid of it. Tina lifted her arms up to make it easier.

She didn’t lie.   
No bra hid the beautiful surprise. He did touch them before, but seeing them in the dimmed light of his room was whole other experience. She was curvier, than he thought. The plate carrier certainly hid a lot. And even though she had lost a lot of weight while being in the coma, she regained most of her body fat in almost no time.

“You too.” She grabbed the rim of his shirt as well and Maxim lifted his upper body a bit to help her. 

Many men of his age didn’t give a shit about their body. A beer belly or ingrown hair was most likely the case. Just to mention the lack of a nice smell.  
Despite being in his early forties, Maxim certainly looked appealing. He wasn’t perfectly trained with a toned body, but his broad chest invited to lay down on it. Tina placed a few kisses on the warm skin, before she focused on his lips. 

A passionate kiss was initiated by the Russian, before he pulled her in for a tight embrace, changing position. Now Tina laid beneath him, while he enjoyed the growing heat between them. They already went further than before and it brought a great joy to explore the further depths of intimate interaction.

He didn’t say a single thing and started to grace her body with innocent kisses.   
When he reached her belly, she giggled playfully and carefully pushed him away. Maxim decided to obey and focused on her full breasts. His mouth surrounded the swollen cherry on top of her right breast, carefully circling around it with his tongue. A soft moan came from her, motivating him to change over to the other one.

“You’re so sensitive.”  
“I’m- I’m not sensitive-!” Tina tried to object to this comment, but couldn’t show Maxim the contrary. Every single contact between his and her skin sent a shiver through her body. A firework of brizzling electricity.

It was almost like she was helpless against his passionate kisses and touches, that Tina didn’t even try to regain control. For once she let go. And it felt irresponsibly good.

“Solnishko, can you help me with your… eh, pants?”

Those words kicked her out of the day dreams she laid in and Tina looked at Maxim in pure surprise. The Russian was trying to open the latch of her shorts. But he struggled to unhook the mess. With a smile on her lips the Canadian took over and they got rid of the rest of her clothing in no time. 

“Everything is so complicated with clothing from women,” Maxim’s pout was absolutely adorable. “I’m not used to opening it.”  
“Says the man, who wears military gear with an enormous weight.”   
Tina slowly spread her legs.

“Complicated my ass.”

Maxim backed up a bit, before bowing down over her lower parts, but before he was even close enough to taste her, she covered herself up with both of her hands.

Tina was in control again.

“Let me guess.” Maxim looked up to her, smiling boldly. “I need to get rid of my pants?”  
“You’re clever.” 

Breathing in and out heavily, trying to hold back properly, helped Maxim to dress off in front of her. She enjoyed the view, he knew that. Her eyes wandered off pretty quickly, as he threw the pants away. Nibbling on his lips, Maxim knew exactly, what part of his body, turned her so excited.

“Solnishko,” He opened his arms and she grabbed his hands. “Come to me.”

Slowly Tina sat down on his lap, helping him to enter her wet folds. They both gasped, as they joined each other completely. The Russian grabbed her butt cheeks with his big hands, slowly massaging them. Tina wrapped her arms around his neck, initiating a violent kiss. They didn’t stop it, until she started moving her hips again.

For the first time, she heard him moan. It was slightly surpressed, but the sound was astonishing and just hearing it, motivated her to go further with her movements.  
She used the same pattern as before; slightly forward, circling, forth and back. 

Maxim buried his face in her neck, licking her salty skin, gifting her some hickeys.  
He was whispering Russian words, which Tina didn’t understand at all.  
But she knew, that he was either cursing or sending thankful prayers about their current situation.

“Let me take the reigns, solnishko. I don’t want to hold back.” He looked into her eyes, directly into her most inner thoughts. His grey eyes were filled with lust and she nodded slightly, without any power to object to his wish. 

He helped her laying back, positioning himself better, before he was the one to move his hips. Tina gasped, moaned, whimpered over the sensation in her lap. She was losing control and for the first time, she absolutely loved it. Maxim moved in a steady motion, almost leaving her, before he pushed himself back into her hot cove. 

Their sensual, sensitive foreplay was resulting in a licentious fuck.  
Both of them moaned heavier, louder. Their bodies rubbing against each other giving them warmth and even more sensations to swoon over.  
Maxim grabbed her by the hips, stabilizing her over the immense strength he was putting in their act. She scratched his back, biting her lower lip, trying not to be too loud.  
Even though she knew it was pointless beyond this point.   
Up until now the colleagues next door probably already knew what was going on.

The heat built up, Maxim had full control over them. Tina was a victim of her arousal, completely submitting to the growing fire in her womb. 

Suddenly, a last hefty push. Hot fluid spread inside her. A few, powerless moves, before the fire resulted in an explosion. A paralyzing lightning went through her limbs and back, making her whimpering. Glittering little fireworks behind her eyelids and a sudden emotion of satisfaction made her smile. Breathless, they hugged each other, enjoying the sensation of skin touching skin.

“God, I can’t believe you are mine.” Maxim kissed her chin, before he shoved himself beside her, pulling her into a tight hug. She closed her eyes, accepting the embrace.   
“My sunshine.”  
“J’taime, mon cher.” she whispered against his chest, before succumbing to exhaustion.


	7. Secrecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changing between times/situations, this chapter tells a story of fear and responsibility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! And so are Frost and Kapkan!  
> Thanks a lot for tuning in, I really hope you like this chapter.  
> I tried a new writing/layout method and look forward to your feedback!

The whole helicopter was shaking, while flying over an autumn-colored landscape. Though still flying high over the trees, the helicopter flew down slowly, focusing for a landing zone in midst of the forest. Tina closed the zipper of her dark green uniform, before putting on her plate carrier. Ripping sounds of velcro being pulled apart filled the passenger cabin of the aircraft. 

“You’re not used to operating alone, hm?” Meghan J. Castellano looked at her, smiling slightly.   
“What exactly are you trying to tell me?”  
“Before starting a relationship with that Russian, you participated in a lot of mission together. You’re both pretty well known for your relentless skills and traps.”  
“Never heard talk like this in the unit, I hear this for the first time.”  
“Really?” Elena María Álvarez put dark streaks of grease paint on her face, smiling at the Canadian. “I’m surprised. You both have been the subject of conversations for a pretty long time.” The eldest in the group smiled widely. “No one was surprised about your relación amorosa~"

Tina blushed a bit, quickly hiding her face behind her black scarf.  
“You have such a pretty face when you blush, don’t hide it!” Elena chuckled, but Tina looked to the left, avoiding direct eye contact.   
Liu Tze Long - better known as Lesion - immediately looked at her.   
“Are you really well enough for this?”

_____

 _6 months of rehab. I took six months of painful exercising and dieting to get Tina back on track. Healthy, yet protein-rich food and a lot of sport were necessary to build up, what she lost after laying in a coma for several weeks. While she took care of her rehabilitation, Maxim was sent on missions again. The wound in his back healed quickly and soon he had to leave the headquarters. Everytime he left, he left his dog tags with her.  
Tina, worried sick, found comfort in the little accessoire that actually shouldn’t be missing in an operators backpack. Never did she thought to be at ease, when those dog tags weren’t in her belongings, but around his neck._  
_____

“Tina?”  
“Yes, I’m alright.”   
“A bit daydreaming, eh?” James Porter, known as Smoke, ruffled through the black hair of the Canadian, making her growl. “Next to each other, you look like father and daughter - coincidence? I don’t think so-”  
“Hey, stop picking on her.” Lesion kicked his British colleague against the shinbone, resulting in both of them laughing heartily.

The overall mood in the cabin changed, when the pilot’s voice came through their headphones: “We’re arriving the landing zone, please stabilize yourself on one of the handles while we’re landing.”   
_____

_“A mission?” Tina has never seen Maxims eyebrows going that up high. He was never an overall expressional person, which she appreciated in a weird way. “Yes, since my rehab will end next week, Six gave me and 4 others, the task to secure a military base in Canada. It’s in mid of the forest and White Masks took over it.”_

_The Russian looked at her for a moment, before sighing.  
“And you’re absolutely healthy and ready to travel?”  
“All tests were positive, my reaction time is back to its old state, not to mention my legs - as you might have noticed, I can walk again,” She chuckled. “Don’t worry, mon cher, I’ll be fine.”_

_Tina rummaged through her messenger bag, pulling out two chains with dog tags. Maxim blinked at her, confused. “Did you take my-”  
“I duplicated our dog tags, when you left yours with me last mission.”  
“We’re not allowed to do that, Tina.”  
“We’re not allowed to let our dog tags in the headquarters, when we fulfill Six’ assignments.” She smiled, while Maxim looked away, slightly embarrassed.   
“Touché, solnishko.”_

_She opened his hand, carefully placing the copy of her dog tag in his hand. It had her signature symbol of the Welcome Mat, as well as her Operator name and birth date. Blue plastic casing protected the metal plates._

_“They look fancier.”  
“Took some creative freedom at the smith’s shop.”   
She watched him cherishing the engraving, carefully wandering over the embedded name and dates with his thumb. When the corners of his lips turned up, she had to smile as well.  
“It is the most beautiful gift I ever received, thank you.”   
“Where ever Six sends us, we’ll always have something of the other one. I thought that would be… a good idea, since we won’t be able to work together anymore...”  
This fact kind of damped the positive, light mood between them.  
Maxim silently hugged her. Only a short moment later, Tina returned the tight hug.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.” she whispered, before letting him go, so he could leave the storage room of the gym. _

_Meeting in secrecy like this was necessary, to hold the promises they made with Six.  
Even though it sucked._

____

It was only a small hut they had to investigate first, not bigger than the fermentation room of the Hereford base. Still, two windows and a door had to be secured, while Frost searched for important documents. Valkyrie kept herself in cover, observing the outsides for any suspicious movements.  
“Found anything yet?”  
“No, just rubbish.” Frost murmured into her mic. “But give me a bit more time.”  
She was determined to get any hints or clue to what the White Masks were planning. Was it an assassination? A public attack like in Bartlett?   
“Movements, South East” Valkyries voice appeared in the voice channel, shortly after her callout, a silenced shot fell.   
“Removed the variable, please proceed.” Smoke replied.

Her hands wandered through papers, rubble and files of different size and kind, yet important information had yet to be found. Two more callouts followed before Frost found documents with confirmation of different orders over the darknet.  
“Paid with cryptocurrency,” she murmured. “The components mentioned on the receipt are used for poisonous gas bombs and traps, they are clearly planning something similar to Bartlett, though I have no official confirmation regarding my assumption.” 

“Roger that, leave the area and join us. Don’t forget the documents.” Mira replied before the audio canal turned silent. Valkyrie and Frost checked the surroundings, corresponding with Smoke, before the three of them continued their walk to the overtaken Canadian military base. 

____

_“I’ll be here, when you come home.”  
“What if not?”  
“I’ll find ways to give you a warm welcome without my presence.” _

_Calloused thumbs carefully stroke over her cheekbones, while they snuggled their faces against each other. She felt at ease, relaxed and calm with him by her side.  
“If we’re both home and safe, we should take some time off, travel to our home lands.”  
“With the hope that Six allows us to go.” Tina whispered.  
“There are so many other operator available, I am sure it’s possible to dismiss us for a few weeks.”_

_Maxim grinned a bit, as Tina grabbed his shirt’s collar and dragged him down for a firm kiss. She didn’t knew how to tell him, how much she appreciated his positivity. Even though she never expected him to be that sensitive and receptive to their relationship, she enjoyed the consoling words and promises. Still there was a feeling in her guts, that all those plans would be empty and hollow, even though Maxim probably didn’t meant to create this feeling inside her. “Why do you behave so different, when you’re with me?” Tina asked, trying to catch her breath after the kiss. Maxim smiled softly. “Because I trust you. I don’t know anyone in Rainbow and even my own men are not my closest friends. They are my comrades, I trust them with my life, but…”  
“A human has many different facets of their personality and you show the cuddly one when you’re with me?”  
He closed his eyes and kissed her forehead, before resting his head on hers.  
“That thesis sounds about right.”_

_Silence, while they embraced each other, listening to the sound of training and sports next door._

_“Solnishko, can you promise me one thing, when you travel to Canada?”  
She lifted her head and let go of him._

_“What is it?”  
“Don’t sacrifice yourself for someone else, if there is a way to save yourself, take it.”  
“Maxim, it’s our code of ethics to protect civilians and operators alike.”_

_His facial expression was something out of this world.  
It told stories of fear and a long forgotten depression and the wish, not to lose someone, he maybe loved more than his own life._


	8. LIFE LOG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be deleted when the new one gets published!

## A little update to all the beautiful people, who follow this story so passionately! 

I will start a very important practical training, followed by a self-written thesis, colloquium and several exams from January onwards. ༼ ༎ຶ ෴ ༎ຶ༽  
My graduation from College is pretty close, so please be patient in case I won't update anymore until July 2019 ! (T⌓T)  
It's been almost a year since I started this fan fiction (end of January 2019 will be the first anniversary) and I will try to push out TWO CHAPTERS or ONE BIG CHAPTER until then!  
I am currently writing the continuation of this story, so stay tuned for an update! :) 

Please keep in mind, that I am also a Cosplayer and Artist, which keeps me busy as well, from time to time. ⌌⌈╹므╹⌉⌏  
If you want to follow me, here are my (most active) social media:

• twitter.com/bis_cvit  
• instagram.com/biscvit

Additionally I wanted to recommend you a dear friend and reader of this fanfiction, who drew FANART for the FROSTKAN WEEK that was from the 1st December to the 6th December this year! Their name is EATER and plainly said: They're a fantastic!! (ʘ‿ʘ✿)  
Please follow their twitter or tumblr: 

• eater_colly.tumblr.com  
• twitter.com/eater_colly

They also did a piece, inspired by this fanfiction! （；へ：）♡(ŐωŐ人)

(I can't put direct links into the chapter, I apologize for this! (ノAヽ))

Anyway, I think that is all, that I wanted to say! I'm sorry for this misleading chapter, but I didn't want to let anyone down and felt obligated to update anyone, who patiently waits for a new chapter!! (・ε・`*) …


End file.
